User blog:Tesla Man/Rap Battles: Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine
So, it's been about 2 years since I started my fanmade rap battle series titled simply 'Rap Battles'. It was the first fanmade rap battle series on the wiki and holds a special place in my heart even though most of them suck (and somehow one of them won an award). Today, I thought I would experiment again and see how I was with fan made battles after an entire year of not making a battle. I spent way too long working on this and it got me frustrated and stuff so basically I wont be doing another one of these for a while :P I didn't find a beat to match up with it, but when I do i'll post it here and probably delete this sentence. Okay i've talked enough, let's go! ---- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF IDK I DONT HAVE AN OFFICIAL NAME FOR THIS SERIES FREDDY KRUEGER VS WOLVERINE BEGIN Project X from the X-men, but you can call me Wolverine Slashing up these rhymes and making cash like you have never seen Welcome to the Nightmare. I’m killin’ it. Like Jason. I’m chillin’ in my mansion, while you’re sentenced to damnation I look the part. Badass gladiator wearing leather Against this Halloween failure in a fucking Christmas sweater. A government experiment, forged from adamantium With claws from my wrists, out my fist through your cranium I’ve been alive for centuries, you still attend preschool I cut bitches who face me, it’s my number one rule. I’m the best at what I do, I don’t even need my team Compared to what I’ve done you are nothing but a daydream You want to see something scary, try your origins movie So many holes in my body your rhymes go right through me You want to fight me Logan? Go to sleep, I’ll meet you there This little baby wolverine’s less scary than a teddy bear Against me and Magneto; you can’t do shit I’ll flip this metal man around and bend him like a paper clip Turn around and I’m there, don’t know where I’m coming from Lose sleep, make you scared; call it Freddy Krueger syndrome I’ve killed 30 people there’s no way that I could lose I’m an American horror story you’re a canuk with anger issues You can keep your PG-13 rating I prefer my guts galore Bitch I’ll kill you on the screen like we’re back in ‘84 Fuck you, bub. I’ll make you wish that this was all a dream Tina’s the only girl that you’ll ever make scream I’ve coming down from Canada, get out of Ohio The Springwood Slasher better fear me when I go fucking psycho I’ve got animal instincts, I could smell you from a world away Find the scent of rotting flesh and then I’d know I’ve found my prey You burned out in the 90s my fame is still on the rise Slice you up in 9 parts, and we’ll call that shit a franchise. STOP HERE IF YOU'RE STILL READING CAUSE I GOTTA FIX THE NEXT VERSE TO FIT WITH THE BEAT Go to hell, I’ll get you there I go crazy like your facial hair When I step into Springwood, I go to town Don’t call me shit, when you’re dressed in brown You’re made of metal; that means you’re full of it But Jean Grey let me know what isn’t I’ll make a sequel just to kill this bitch ‘Nightmare on Elm Street: Logan Quits’ Who Won? Freddy Krueger Wolverine Who's Next? Nobody because i'm never doing this again and if i was I wouldn't let you guys decide what I do I would pick it on my own Okay guys thanks for enduring through that :D Category:Blog posts